


In Search Of A Smile

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh and Owen go ice-skating</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Search Of A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Title: In Search Of A Smile  
> Pairing: Tosh/Owen  
> Rating: G  
> Summary: Tosh and Owen go ice-skating  
> Notes: Written for tw100 where the prompt was Winter Sports  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

He’s abandoned all hope of appearing graceful but it’s almost worth tomorrow’s bruises to hear Tosh laugh. She’s been quiet lately which is why Owen suggested ice-skating. Tosh is hardly at Olympic level but at least she’s managed to stay upright.

Taking his hand she leads him on a slow circuit of the rink. When they make it all the way around she skids to a stop and he lets himself bump into her. Her arms go round his waist and she kisses him softly. As he kisses her back any thoughts of feeling cold or falling down are forgotten.


End file.
